Fanmail
by RebelAtar-abandoned see profil
Summary: Hiruma recieves some curious fanmail and decides to delve deeper. Will eventually be HirumaxOC but it will be a reluctant romance. Het, may become explicit in later chapters, may include mild Slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second fanfiction and there has been quite a gap since the first. I have never written an OC before. If at any point you feel that she is developing sue-like tendencies please tell me so I can remedy this.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Hisui looked at what she'd written and smiled, happy with the outcome. She didn't sound like she was insane, or in love with, just that she was concerned about the team and whether or not he was giving his all, which she was. She'd spied on a couple of practises and seen Hiruma working the team hard but doing fairly little himself. It concerned her as he was just as vital part of the team as the rest of them and needed to train hard as well.

Given she didn't know how much he trained outside of the practise sessions and he probably wouldn't ever see the letter but at least she had gotten to say her piece.

She addressed the envelope and stamped it before heading out to post it.

Mamori sat in the Deimon Devil Bats clubhouse sorting through the fanmail. There was a large amount for Sena, some for Jumonji, a couple for the other two huh-huhs, one for Monta, one for Kurita, one for Ichimaru, none for Taki (which he was not going to be pleased about), and several for Hiruma. Why people liked Hiruma she would never know.

Speaking of the devil himself, Hiruma stormed into the clubhouse and dropped down sulkily into a chair. Frown on his face; he started fishing his laptop out of his bag.

"You got some more fanmail" Mamori cautiously ventured.

"So? Fucking manager! I don't have time to read and reply to those you know that. That's why I always have you answer them!" He turned back to the laptop and started typing harder than was probably necessary.

'_Looks__ like he__'__s in an even worse mood than usual, I wonder what happened...no on second thoughts I really__ don't want to know'_

Mamori turned back to the fan letters, just for that outburst she was opening Hiruma's last.

After practise, where Hiruma had continued his bad mood by being particularly hard on the team, Mamori approached him.

"I think you should read this" she said holding out a letter.

"I thought I told you I don't have time for fanmail fucking manager! Just reply for me like you usually do." Hiruma rolled his eyes, sounding exasperated.

"I can't" she said trying to be patient with him, which was difficult at the best of times.

"There's no return address and besides it tells me not to"

The blonde raised an eyebrow in question "she doesn't want me to reply?"

Mamori sighed "not exactly but she did say that she doesn't want ME to reply, just read it ok, it's not like it'll take up much time"

"Fucking manager, I don't care about fucking fangirls!" He said before turning and walking away.

Mamori dashed around and in front of him "It's different from the others, just take it"

Hiruma looked at the letter and the determined expression on Mamori's face before he rolled his eyes and snatched the offending piece of correspondence out of her hand.

"Fine" he huffed before storming off to get changed.

Hiruma was sat on the bed in his hotel room taping away furiously on his laptop. He stopped, stared at his bag for a second, then sighed. He went and took out the letter Mamori had given him earlier that afternoon and started to read.

_Dear Hiruma,_

_Ok first off I will be immensely surprised if it's actually you that ends up reading this, you probably get a few and have better things to do than reply to crap like this and tell your fucking manager I don't want some made up reply from her neither. I don't want or need it._

_Also I'm not like those other girls that write to you._

He raised an eyebrow at that line.

_You know the ones, they want your children, they want to marry you, they think your god's gift to women, they think they're in love with you. Well I'm not. I'm not in love with you. It would be stupid and pointless because your never gonna love me and I'm not that soft...and you're a bastard._

He smirked.

_Anyway the reason I'm writing this is to let you know that we aren't all rabid fangirls that only write because they think you're hot, you are but that's not the point. The point is that some of us actually think you're an amazing player. I do._

Ok this was definitely more interesting than most of his fanmail, full of marriage proposals and pink hearts.

_You've got an awesome arm and I've never seen anyone who can plan plays like you do. You are sneaky, underhanded and probably downright evil, but you're good at it. I'm writing to say don't stop being good at it, don't slack off because your winning and you have fangirls and you get mail. You shoot your guns and terrorise your team into working their asses off, but make sure your working your own ass off too. The team needs you, and they need you to be at your best._

_You play an awesome game, don't stop just because you're doing well, be the devil everyone says that you are. It's what you do best._

_Hope you actually get to read this at some point._

_Yours Anonymously_

_Lady Rebellion_

A splotchy looking skull and cross bones was scrawled at the end.

Hiruma walked back to the bed, sat down and read the letter again before putting it down.

He could see why Mamori wanted to him to read it. He practised more in private than with the team so she thought he wasn't working hard enough, she must have thought that if he read a letter from a fan with the same concerns and full of flattery it would inspire him. It did, but for a different reason.

Hiruma already practised enough and pulled his weight, he didn't need to worry about that.

However this girl, this Lady Rebellion was interesting, not full of hearts and flowers at all.

He'd have to take a look into things. Besides anyone who had managed to spy on his Devil Bats training was asking to be spied on themselves.

He pulled out his little black book and started to note things down.

_A few hours later…_

He closed the book and cackled slightly, people were always surprised how much he knew about them but most of it you could work out from their behaviour no underhanded deeds necessary.

So he was looking for a girl with below average grades who was shunned by her peers, probably at Deimon if she was a fan of the Devil Bats.

He would just have to hack into the school records (again) and see if he could find anyone similar.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the large gap in updates, things have been a bit hectic and my dissertation takes priority. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Reviews are delicious, please feed the author.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Breaking into the principles office had not proved difficult for Hiruma. Breaking into the computer even less so, the old fool didn't even bother to change his password after the last time.

He sat there in the dark, computer screen casting eerie light upon his face, sinister shadows on the wall. He searcherd through the student files. First by gender, then by grade, eventually he had a small list of candidates.

Three were first years all of whom had barely made the cut at the entrance exam and probably wouldn't last the year. Two were second years: one a member of the Rock club who had practically no interest in American football, the final was the most likely candidate.

Good grades to begin with but they had been falling steadily since the start of the year. No siblings, a member of no extracurricular clubs, no known friends or associates, occasionally interacts with Anezaki Mamori

….Kurosawa Hisui.

The demonic shadow on the wall grew to cover it as the quarterback threw back his head and cackled.

"YA-HA!"

* * *

Across the city a young girl dozing in the bath woke up with a shock, shivers running up and down her spine. She flailed briefly, splashing water across the room.

"Hehehe…oops"

Kurosawa Hisui shook her head to displace the feeling forboding she had awoken with and got out of the rapidly cooling water.

She wrapped her long black hair up in a towel and pulled another around her before heading to her room.

Shutting the door behind her she let the towel fall from around her torso. She walked to the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans and a purple vest top. She net fetched some underwear from her dresser. After throwing on her clothers she sat down at her desk and stared out of the window.

"I should probably make at least an attempt at my homework" she sighed "It's less bother if I actually have something to hand in"

She had spent a little over half an hour writing half-heartedly when she heard the front door open.

"Oh great" she moaned "He's back"

"Hisui!" her mother's voice rang through the house, "Dinner's ready!"

She quickely unwrapped and towel dried her hair, putting a little mousse in it before heading downstairs.

Her parents already sat at the table ready to eat.

Her mother, Kurosawa Ai, was a small plump woman, heavy in the waist bust and behind. She had a heartshaped face with rosy cheeks and sleek black hair, streaked with grey and pulled up in a bun.

Her father was tall, slimmer yet broad about the shoulders. He had a long face and oftern scowelled, what little of his hair wasn't exceeding was greying rapidly. Yes, Kurosawa Masato was a lot more serious than his wife, both in looks and demeanour .

Hisui had been fortunate in her inheritance. Slightly taller than her mother at 5'3", she had a generous behind and more than generous bust, while maintaining a slende waist. Her face was a slightly elongated heart shape with her father's high cheekbones and he mother's plump lips.

Still in his salaryman suit Masato looked distastefully at his daughter.

"What _exactly_ are you wearing" he sneered.

"Oh really dear!" exclaimed his wife "She's not long out the bath, it's not as if she's going anywhere."

"I should hope not" he retorted. "Those clothes leave far too little to the imagination."

While her clothes were not particularly tight overall, her figure pulled her top and jeans tight across her breasts and arse, the low line of the top also showing off her cleavage.

"Father," she said quietly "most girls wear these kinds of clothes."

"Just because it is _fashionable"_ , he spat the word, "to dress like a hussy does not mean you should do so"

Hisui lowered her head knowing she was losing this argument.

"And don't get me started on what you wear at the weekends. Don't think for one second that I haven't noticed those contact lenses!"

She thought it best not to mention at this point in time that she was planning on getting _another_ piercing.

"Come now dear" her mother interjected "let's not fuss, it's been a long day for all of us now let's settle down for dinner."

Trust her mother to act as peacekeeper again, nothing ever changed here.

She sat down for dinner, praying that for tonight at least this would be the last of the arguments.

"Itadakimasu"


End file.
